This invention relates generally to collector's series card distribution, and, in particular, to a card dispensing machine and system that includes a promotional Free Spin/Free Draw game feature used to increase interest in purchasing such cards. A distinctive feature of this system is the unique manner in which the cards are dispensed in conjunction with an opportunity to play credits obtained with the purchase of a card on an instant win game.
Collecting special collector's series cards has become increasingly popular with the general public. Such cards are used for entertainment purposes in various ways, such as exchanging them with other collectors or saving them as a memento containing special significance to the collector. Collecting these cards has grown to such a great extent that it is reported that certain distributors of collector's series cards disburse over one billion cards each year. Therefore, distributors are continuously looking for new and unusual ways to distribute the cards and to increase interest in their particular brand of cards.
Most new collector's cards are purchased at retail stores and specialty shops from counter stock or display stock. The customer selects the card or card package and then pays a clerk or cashier. Promotions are often tied into the sale, such as bubble gum, three-dimensional cards, and stickers, to increase distribution. Therefore, it is advantageous to a distributor to provide a distinguishing promotion in order to encourage adults to purchase their collector's series cards. What is needed, however, is a method of distributing collector's cards to customers that is efficient and low cost and that adds promotional value to the transaction.